I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field load restraining systems for trucks, and more particularly, to load restraining apparatuses, systems and methods.
II. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks are commonly used to carry large loads in the bed of the pickup truck. Users commonly use several devices and methods in order to secure the load in the bed, most typically by closing the tailgate of the pickup truck to enclose the load within the bed. However, it is appreciated that the tail gate of the pickup truck is often left in an open position because loads often exceed the length of the bed. As such, the users typically employ straps, twine and the like in order to secure the load within the bed. Pickup trucks typically include several attachment points, such as latches, securements, buckles, brackets, clamps, clasps, eyelets, anchors, rings, holes, slots, or the like, that enable to user to secure the load by tying, for example, twine between the attachment points and the load. This process is often cumbersome and inefficient because the twine or strap can ultimately contain slack that manifests itself only after the load has been secured and the pickup truck moved. In addition, the use of twine, straps and the like does not provide a predictable method of tying the load to the bed. Vibration, turning, jostling, acceleration, and deceleration of the vehicle during transit may result in further unpredictable cargo movement and adverse consequences.
Accordingly, there persists a need for an apparatus, system and method for predictable and efficient load restraint to a bed of a pickup truck.